Hookanoy Magic Behind Walls
by PixieKiz
Summary: Caitlyn was the quiet one, nobody knew where she came from or what that wierd language she spoke in was. What will happen when a certain Slytherin begins to take notice and finds that it is always the quiet ones that are interesting. DracoxOC. M for lan
1. Chapter One

Pure Beauty Of a Ruling Family

This is an alternate world Fan Fiction. The war has not happened although it is the Trio's Seventh Year. Hermione is Head Girl, Draco Head Boy. Same old, same old. Anyway, this can turn into a very long or very short fic depending on the reviews i get from people so... if you want lots, praise me!! if not, flame me! Seemples - meerkat noise -

**Disclaimer -: Unfortunately i only own the OC character here, and of course this alternate reality plot. All else is property of J.K. Rowling and her magnificant books. **

Now get Reading ^_^

* * *

Stifling. Muggy. Hot.

The summer was hitting the school hard. All the students where outside having fun, splashing water from the lake, dancing around the forest edges or bathing in the sun. No matter where you where in the country it was like the air conditioning suddenly turned off and Britain was hit with the heaviest and most unnatural of heat waves it had ever seen. Inside the Castle it was cooler than the baking direct light; but a classroom with closed doors and shut windows was just unbearable.

Several of the students had asked the professor to open the window, but seen as Mr Binns was a ghost, there was no hope of ever leaving the confined of the horrid room. Not unless they where ill and look about ready to join the teacher in the afterlife. That was how History of Magic always was, but in the summer it was just cruelty. Not that anyone ever had the guts to tell the professor that themselves. No-one had the courage to say what they thought. All apart from one.

"Hey, Professor, open the window! Merlin! It's like an oven in here."

Draco Malfoy. Perfect as any sense of the word. If one was to forget his involvement with all things dark and mysterious he was rather gorgeous. The girls in his house all fawned over him, wishing that they where the girls he chose to take to bed. It was degrading to all female creatures how they threw themselves at him. No-one stopped them of course, least of all the boy himself. He enjoyed the attention it gave him. He had been named the Slytherin Prince. His limelight was shared only secondary to that of the boy wonder himself. To many it was a difficult decision over who they where going to fawn over outside their houses. For one girl it was very simple indeed.

She had fallen deeply for the acclaimed school bad boy. Someone who her family had warned her several times to stay far away from. The boy who was more than likely going to grow into a Death Eater. Although the battle was far from over and he was soon to graduate at the end of this; his Seventh year. The Head Boy seemed much easier than before. Usually small jibes would cause him to hex a child. Now he simply sneered and kept walking on his way. It was astounding the amount of control he had at times. For one, she herself struggled to contain herself when someone spoke ill of her.

Her family was long. Long and very old. Their traditions ran deep in the wizarding world, but for different reasons to that of the Malfoys of indeed the Riddles. What her families secrets held was something no-one knew much about. Dumbledore himself was oblivious to the magic that was indeed practised and taught in the elder families of the celtic isles. _Éire_ and _Caledonia_ where the few places on earth that traditional magic was still practised. Not forgetting the welsh lands; although it was their language which dominated instead of their practises.

Her name was unknown to many, in the native tongue for the ease of others. Only a few irish children ever got the idea, but no. Caitlyn Fallon was a silent watcher. Her Blue robes where the only thing that separated her from the crowd of Greens, Reds and Yellows. Within her own house she was invisible. One of the quieter students. Nothing came from her being spoken to appart from a small nod or uninteligable answer in some strange foreign language.

It was a struggle for Caitlyn. Her native tongue, the supposed ' dead language ' could not be understood by a soul. Yet her English was difficult, strained. She had difficulty grasping the way the letters worked differently in English than they did Gaelic.

It never stopped her from gazing lovingly at the figure she had grown an attatchment to anyway.

"Malfoy, if you are so keen to open these windows, then do so yourself and be sure to get those notes copied down on the Goblin Revolution of the 15th Century. I expect a three roll essay due in by next week students. Now, be on your way while young Malfoy here opens these cursed windows." Floating away to the quarters in which professors usually kept to themselves. The silent Ravenclaw gently packed her things away, managing to gather the last of her notes before everyone had left. What worried her though was how she had been left behind by her fellow students in the room with Draco himself.

Finally stopping to look up at him, he caught his staring at her and blushed a bright shade of pink. Hiding her face under the curtain of her hair before scurrying out of the door, her bag still open a little. One piece of parchment floating out of the purse shaped bag in her rush to escape.

* * *

Later that evening, as she was revising for an up coming test in Arithmacy; the unknown girl felt a presence behind her. The shadow of a figure fell over the book she was studying from and with a suprised squeak she turned to see the white blonde bad boy gazing down at her. His icey blue eyes boring down into her. She felt her throat dry and her tongue swell in hr mouth. She could not speak, nor make any sounds. She simply gaped as she watched him watching her.

It was coming up to the seond minute before she had the courage to speak. "Can I help ye?" she asked tentatively. Swallowing down hard.

Again it began an eternity before he answered her question, holding out the sheet of paper she had earlier dropped in her rush to flee from the classroom. His smirk returned to his face as it had been missing for the past few moments. He tilted his chin up in an almost ' i'm far better then you ' way and strode away slowly, standing by the stacks to get a book for his Transfiguration homework he had yet to get a student to do for him.

The letter had been one from her parents, in Gaelic for privacy's sake. But it's message was loud and clear.

_My Darling Caitlyn._

_My appologies for leaving this letter so late, but there has been trouble in the lands recently. Your Father and I have decided that for your safety and ultimately the safety of our people that you are to stay in the school during the next few holidays. Do not fear, as we are never far. _

_Trust us my Darling, please remember we take the safety of our people seriously. As you are to ascend after this year it is only right you too are protected. _

_We are sending an under cover protector to be sure of your safety. He is of course around your age, but his family have trained in the arts of protection for many centuries. We believe him to be the best there is and he expressed a destinct enthusiasm in being the one to keep safe our little princess._

_Be careful my Caitlyn. You know not what lurks in the shadows. Beware what evils are hiding from you._

_Most lovingly_

_Mother and Father_

"_Oh lord, my mother and father know I do not like it here. This new student will probably be one to put so much extra stress on my life_" She sighed, her Scottish words flowing like the language of faries off her tongue. Few knew what she had said.

Only one person turned to see the distressed look on her face. With a small flick of his neck, the platinum blonde hair was from his eyes, and he left the room. Leaving only a trail of green and black fabric billowing behind him.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short for a first chapter. But i think leaving it here is quite nice. Plus its 00:27am Tuesday. I must rest faithful readers. I love you!**

**R&&R  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**I am the voice**

**As always, I don't own the main theme or characters from the Harry Potter series, simply these OC characters and the way in which the lives intertwine. **

**It might get a little confusing for some people, but just leave the comment in a review and I can get back to you asap. This is going to be on of my shorter chaptered fanfics as I usually try for you know, two three thousand words. But it's too much pressure. This one will just be longer with shorter chapters =]**

**As always R&&R**

"_Mother and Father must be in danger, they would not send me such notices if they where not._" A distressed and strained voice spoke hastily in the foreign language. Her face a picture of panic as she paced around the room, looking desperately for a sign within their writing that it was all just a big joke and that contrary to her belief; her people where not in any sort of danger.

"Damn I hate being here." She sighed, looking around the library quietly before returning to her studies, head down and focusing on the homework she had been set. Her puzzled expression had a calming effect on the aura over her. Studying always made her feel better. It was a relaxing way to get through her week, without it she was more often than not stressed about it.

"_Do not panic little one, I am here for your protection._" A voice said from behind her, it was deep and rumbling so she jumped gently at the noise. This forced a short chuckle from the man standing behind her. He looked to be around a seventh year, much like her. Although his build was more like that of a warrior she had been told of many times in her youth. It was clear he was the one her parents had spoken about; knowing the language she spoke in made it so much clearer. Her parents 'though, had taught her better than that.

"Tha mi airson Gàidhlig ionnsachadh?" (What is your name?) She asked silently, praying that the answer would be productive.

"'S mise Ewan." He answered proudly. His chest puffed out a little bit and she asked. His name was well suited; Ewan was a well known name for Warriors; and good ones at that. He was to be a good protector. "_Do not worry, I have been granted the privileges of attending your classes and I will indeed be placed in your house for the remainder of the year. Your parents do so worry about your well being. A young monarch should not be in danger from anyone._"

"_Hush, hush hush!_" She said, pulling him away from the table with her and turning to look up at his towering figure. "_Nobody here knows I am a princess, and no-one is to find out. Are we understood? In any case, everyone speaks English. You may converse with me in our tongue, but to others you must be respectful and talk in their language. Are we clear?_" She warned, her finger pointing daintily at his chest. For being such a small figure, her position of authority had the effect of making him bow a little – fist over heart – and agree to her terms.

"Crystal miss."

"Caitlyn, you must call me Caitlyn."

"I cannot, it is against our code."

"Pssht, the _code_. _I am your superior and you will follow my instructions to the word. Are we clear?_"

"Yes, Caitlyn."

"You Ravenclaw's keep it down over there; some of us are trying to work here. Stupid mud bloods." A voice yelled over at the two. The hair and uniform giving the identity away instantly. A girl called Pansy Parkinson was one that had gained a large amount of weight over the last couple of months. It was more than likely due to the fact she had been dropped by none other than Draco himself not long before the start of school. Seeing him flirt and act out around other girls must be torture for the poor, girl. No-one showed her any pity though; she was as vile as she was snobby. It was common knowledge how little she knew and her _voice_ was just painful to listen to.

"You will not speak ill of Miss Caitlyn, run along girl before I am obliged to remove you myself."

"Well baby, if that's how you like to play. Maybe mama can do a little something for you to let her _play_"

'_Disgusting, the way she thinks Is utterly revolting. No wonder Draco left her._'

"That is an unwise choice of words girl. I am here to serve as protector of Miss Caitlyn; she is far above your lowly status." That made her want to laugh, his grammar was correct, but the way it sounded was just very _wrong_!

"You wanna fuck _that_ bitch instead of me? But oh baby, think of all the things you can do to me … put it _anywhere_ baby, you know you want it. You wanna get in me, you do; dontcha." She said in a voice that was presumably meant to be seductive. It was vile. Utterly vile. Although for once her comments where not placed at myself, they where focused on poor Ewan.

"Caitlyn, am I permitted to remove her from the area? Or are we to leave and _show_ your status above her lowly peasantry." He seethed, looking down in a way only Malfoy had before done to the girl. It frightened her.

"We shall leave my friend, do not take such anger out on her. She is not worthy and who knows, she'd probably like getting a beating." The dark haired Ravenclaw laughed gently, picking up her books from the table and packing them away quietly into her bag. As soon as it was packed her 'bodyguard' had taken it off her and stood protectively behind her, waiting for her to walk so he could follow. A rule in her old home, you walked three paces behind your princess. "Come along, I am sure you wish to see where you shall be staying Ewan. If anything is not right, I appologise for it. I myself am within a shared room of four."

"Highness?"

"Ah, tat tat! Caitlyn! I want no-one knowing Ewan, not a soul is to know about me."

"Yes my princess."

With a heavy sigh she exited to room with him following respectfully. A shaken Pansy left behind them, her face dark and angry. She had revenge to seek on this bitch; and she knew exactly how to get that. Oh she would be praised highly for this.

"DRACY-POO!" She yelled, going after the platinum blonde Slytherin down the corridor …


	3. Chapter Three

**just a little note here;; when the dialogue is in _italics_ it means they're speaking Gaelic. But i'm far too lazy - and without a dictionary - to translate it all. I have occasional phrases to appease anyone who likes reading it. But otherwise, sorry :(**

**anyway! DISCLAIMER! i dont own draco, but i own Caitlyn and Ewan. Every part of them. I also own this plot, and trust me it's so diverse and different i'll KNOW if someone has stolen it :P be warned the wrath of a pixie!**

**-cough- ... anyhoo, back to the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

The two figures walked silently towards the towers where the Ravenclaw's led their daily lives through their common room. Occasionally the girl would attempt at conversation but behind her was someone well trained in the manners that worked in his village. He knew how to behave around the royal people, being in this place would be no different. Unfortunately it meant that the young girl; Princess and soon to be ruler of a vast majority of Gaelic speaking lands on islands scattered across the northers isles of Scotland, had to think on her toes.

_"If you will not talk to me like we are classmates then do not make it so obvious that you are walking exactly three steps behind me. Stand beside me and walk as if we have known each other before this school, since we where children."_ She said delicately. It was common for many Ravenclaw students to speak fluently in more than one language. Some being transfers from other countries, or having studied hard to earn a language. Caitlyn had been born north of the Shetland isles. In a place unheard of to the world and probably somewhere, where if anyone asked they would not believe. Their and was run by magic, prevailed by ancient traditions, marrying bloodlines that where created to be matched. It was almost too difficult for any outsiders to understand. But to her people they lived a happy life with an expectancy of over two hundred years of living.

_"Princess it is against the code-"_

_"I thought i said we where forgetting that code? You think i'd be sharing a room with four other girls; one of which comes from poverty if i was going by our codes?"_ She answered quickly, her tongue breathing the words gently like a soothing caress. To any listeners it would seem like the couple where flirting. Only very few Gaelic speakers would ever be able to understand that the faces they both used where for the females protection. _"And besides, if we're going to be spending a year together here I would prefer to know at least a **little** about you Ewan. I have been assured of your skills as a warrior. Now show me your skills as a teenager."_ she pleaded, stopping suddenly so the giant male almost crashed into her. Turning around she looked up at him sadly.

Trust it be the one person she could talk to would be a stubborn warrior who was sent because he knew the code by heart. If she asked he would probably recite the entire thing until she fell asleep or he finished. Which ever came first.

_"Princess, I assured the King and Queen of my service. Please do not force me to go against their wishes."_

_"i'm not asking you to my friend. I just wish you would not make it so very obvious how many steps ahead i am of you."_ Smiling gently she slipped her arm through his and looked up calmly. _"I do not bite. And think of it as being extra sure I am within your protection."_ She finished, nodding to herself as she watched him slowly bob his head up and down in understanding. His lips where drawn into a hard straight line. Something Caitlyn didn't like to look at, Warriors where very dangerous to get on the bad side of. Having pushed him so much she knew it was bad . _"Tapadh leat."_(thank you) She mumbled, sighing a little as they continued to make the long was to the tower. Not realising the face which hid behind one of the statues across the stairs from them. So much moving made him hidden within them. But he could see them.

He of course had no idea as to what was going on as well. His ability with language not stretching as far as dead and apparently forgotten ones. This upset him, more that he was failing in a field someone was so easily excelling. This was _his_ school. And no-one would take that away from him.

Turning around abruptly the swish of his cloak caught the attention of the built Warrior. His eyes narrowing as he huddled the little princess closer to him

_"If our people where to know what you ask me to do little Caitlyn i would never have been permitted vicinity of you."_

_"Who says they need to know. You're back to school Ewan, what goes on here ... stays here." _With that worryingly truthful statement the two from Mòrbheanna disappeared behind the curtain that hid the Ravenclaw portrait.

* * *

"You sure that was what he said? You've let me down before cow, what makes you sure I'll believe you?"

"Oh, you know I'd never lie to you Dwacey! That was a mistake! I mean, Crabbe came onto _me!_"

"Bitch." The boy snapped, his blonde hair sitting gently against his face as he sat in one of the grander armchairs of the Slytherin common room. He had been glad Crabbe took the money to snog Pansy. He had been trying to lose the bint for some time and his minion had done well. "Don't fucking lie to me!" He roared, rising in his seat to a stance his father had used against people many times. A Malfoy knew how to behave and young Draco had grown into a well respected student despite what went on behind the curtains of his blackened family name. Deep down he had not a care whether or not his father was caught as a Death Eater or not. But he would not be the one to turn him in, nor to praise him. He had made himself clear that he wished to do well as a wizard before he was tainted by that blasted mark.

So many times he had fought off his fathers wish, running out of the mansion and coming back a few weeks later with more memories of what it was like to be in a family. His cousin blaize put him up for the time being. After all, his aunt had divorced her husband as soon as he was marked too. Being related through mothers the boys remained closer than brothers and supported each other in a way only they where able to understand.

"Dwacey I swear! He called her a princess!"

"And your stupid enough not to think it might have been some fucking pet name? Jesus your a stupid bint Pansy! I followed them like you said and saw nothing. They spoke in some weird language or whatever but they're a couple. He probably called her that like people call me a prince. Get out of my site Parkinson, before i get rid of you _myself_." He seethed. Watching as a hysteric girl ran from the room into her dorm. Wailing and crying so loud Snap was bound to hear in his head office. It would serve her right. There where no royals attending this school, or he would have known about it by now.

* * *

**R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&&R&R&&R&&R**


	4. Chapter Four

**Song sang by oor wee princess is called 'Chi mi na morbheanna.' Lovely song, i listened to the Rankin family version. Very haunting. almost like a memory. **

**anyway, R&&R i dont own draco, pansy or any recognisable figure outwith this story. Caitlyn Fallon and Ewan, the land of Morbheanna and all that goes on in this story belong to ME**

**MINE! -evil face- gettoffem ^_^**

**back too tha story**

**

* * *

**

_Drifting … Singing … Valleys … Princess … Princess … _

_"Princess!"_

A disturbed warrior sat upright in the bed he was assigned and breathed heavily. He did not like the idea of Caitlyn alone, vulnerable when he had been sent here to protect her. No-one knew about the dangers that awaited the young royal where she to return home. And she was never to learn of the sacrifice her parents where making at that very moment. While the two seventeen year olds slept. The boys dorm was adequate for his needs and he was more than grateful to have been allowed access to the school after all that had been going on in the magical world recently.

It was a shock how frightened everyone seemed to be of this one man. In his village, to show fear was a bad judge of person. Ewan showed fear to no one on this earth, most of all this princess he had volunteered to watch over. If he was truthful it had been one of his personal goals to be allowed to watch the little Princess. Ever since he had been a boy he admired her, excelling in magical studies and being polite to all she met. When she had been sent to Hogwarts it made hi soul weep to not see her every morning ... to hear her singing in the morning ...

_"O chi, chi mi na morbheanna..." _He knew that song. The voice was different to the one he had heard so long ago though.

_"O chi, chi mi na corrbheanna__..."_ Stunned for just a moment the young fighter lept from his bed and followed the beauteous sound. It was haunting him, pulling him to the music of his tongue. A song written with words describing the landscape of Scotland. The words including the name of their village. As a young girl the princess would learn this from her mother and sing it with her and her father when they where together. Every morning she would practise it. The chorus earning a louder rendition than any. Caitlyn had loved that song as a child, seven years had passed since then. And for the first time in those Seven years Ewan felt like things had gone back to normal. The was no fighting in his home, no death ... no misery.

_"O chi, chi mi na coireachan  
Chi mi na sgoran fo cheo.__"_

In it's place was the magic he once knew as a child himself. 'Though he trained from a young age of seven to be a warrior he was free to roam the lands in the morning. The one place he frequented was outside the castle walls with his friends and fellow trainee warriors. Every morning they would watch the ladies maids by the river, singing together and gossiping. But Ewan would stay behind with his older brother. It was him that introduced the young Princess to his knowledge. In those mornings he could sit for hours waiting for her to come out and sing to the tree tops. She would never_ see_ him. But his presence never went unknown. Whether she had ignored it or could not understand it was never known. But she always waited until he was sitting below the tree by her window, out of view before practicing.

_"Chi mi gun dail an t-aite 's an d'rugadh mi  
Cuirear orm failt' 's a' chanain a thuigeas mi  
Gheibh mi ann aoidh abus gradh 'n uair ruigeam ..."_

Still clad in only grey jogging bottoms he padded barefoot and silent down the cold stone stairs from the dormitory towards where he could hear the singing. He had known it was Caitlyn. Only she knew that song here it seemed, everyone was oblivious to their language. Everyone passing it off as foreign, not knowing how local it truly was.

_"Nach reicinn air thunnaichean oir."_

_"You have finally learned that last line Princess."_ He chuckled, having stood still for a second watching her. She was dressed in muggle like clothes and was pinning her long silken hair up into a strange bun. Eyes closed he had once again startled her as she stood in front of a giant mirror fixing her appearance for the day. Blushing gently she nodded her head mutely before returning to her hair. Now silent and not moving her mouth in the slightest.

He didn't like the silence it brought. He enjoyed listening to her. He had always loved listening to her. _"Please keep singing? You never stop once you start."_ He said quietly, turning towards the giant living area and hiding himself behind one of the large armchairs so he was facing the fireplace. Perhaps, if he was out of sight she may continue.

_"You have heard me sing many a time warrior. Do not pretend I am oblivious to that. I only sing if I am alone. If you wish for me to sing, then leave."_ she spoke harshly, her reflection glaring back at her as she growled out the words.

Some years ago she had ben caught singing by fellow Ravenclaws and had been subjected to verbal taunting ever since. The way the words played on the tongue was unattractive to them. And still, although she sang every morning to keep her spirits alive she held back every time there was another figure in the room. Ewan was no different. She may have recognised his meaning to the song but that meant little difference. She had been eleven when leaving home, he had done without for that long. He would not break her.

_"Princess?"_

_"i told you to call me by my name warrior. I have said before if you want t-"_ Without warning he had appeared by her side, hands on her shoulders and lightly squeezing and releasing the muscles. Something had tensed her about his presence and if they where to work well this year that would need to change. Dropping her pins to the ground and letting her arms fall to her side the petite princess took a deep breath in.

And sighed.

_"That was uncalled for. My apologies Ewan."_ She whispered, leaning her head back as he caught a tender area on her shoulder. Dueling was a gruelling and unforgiving class. The professor having determined that it was good for students to feel pain and not have it treated. If he had caught the students going to the hospital wing, it was very unfair detention.

Hissing a little and gritting her teeth the Warrior looked down in panic. Had he been too rough? With a soft laugh she rolled her shoulder and mumbled an apologetic _"Dueling class."_

_

* * *

_

"I thought we had agreed I was not sitting away from my friends during breakfast?" Caitlyn whined as her Warrior bodyguard led her away from her usual seat among the quiet studious group of Ravenclaws. The tables where always laid out with Slytherins on the left, facing the top table. Ravenclaws beside them, the Hufflepuffs and finally Gryffindors. Normally she had been sat on the Hufflepuff side of house, keeping herself far away from trouble. Ms. Parkinson was known to be brutal with hair pulling in the morning.

"Caitlyn ..." The warrior stumbled over the name, panic going through him as he feared the wrath of his commander where they to know he had addressed her so formally. "Just because you ask me something does not mean as a warrior i will abide by it. I refuse to sit and listen to girls gossip. I don't exactly fit it." He chuckled. It was a mans laugh, Ewans. His chest vibrated as his throat rumbled in a deep and heavy voice. She marveled at how mature he was for his age. Many men she had observed where still recovering from finding out they had a penis that was for more than pissing from.

"Once again Ewan, I have to wonder If it is simply my safety you wish to protect." The little royal giggled, raising a delicately manicured eyebrow and playfully slapping her warriors arm. She marveled at how solid it was, the muscle tensed beneath the intensely strained fabric of his school shirt. It had taken him much persuasion to _not_ wear his warrior clothes to class. And, as much as she would enjoy looking at men in their sexy uniform she called great restraint and warned him that he was to fit into the student crowd.

Alas ... it was not to be.

"Students, please. Silence." The voice of Minerva McGonnagal rang out across the crowd of teenagers. Her voice holding that familiar twang of Scottish that always made Caitlyn smile now made her worry. She knew what was coming. She knew this would happen if someone had been sent half way through a school year. "Now, as you all know at the beginning if the year we ask all new first year students to come and be sorted by our sorting hat. It determines which house is best suited to each persons ability and personal abilities and goals. Now, very unexpectedly we have received a new student this week. A Seventh year to be exact. Now, even though this is a rarity in this School, I wish him the very best and ask that he stand to be introduced as many of us have been at the start of School..."

_'Here It Comes ...' _Caitlyn braced herself for the worst. Let her die now, let it all be over-with and not let her suffer the humiliation.

"... Aindréas? Ewan Aindréas?"

* * *

**Well? What do you all think? too much? too little? lemme know!**

**r&&R  
**

* * *


End file.
